Mirror Image: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by Atomic Punk
Summary: At the Tokio Hotel Fan Party in Germany, Bill meets a young violinist from Scotland after she is bullied by an obsessed fan. When he meets her father, a man who poses a threat to his new friend, especially after she goes missing, how far will the band go to save her life?
1. What are you doing here?

****Bill's POV** **

The Tokio Hotel Fan Party was a perfect idea. It was going great. It made me happy to hear the fans laughin and singing and just having a great time. The fans were wonderful. Some of them were even American fans that had come all the way from the states JUST to see Tokio Hotel... I loved every single one of them. All of us did. So... why the hell were we not out meeting them?

"Guys?"

Tom, who was watching a few girls dance, looked over at me. "Hm?"

I looked around at my bandmates. "Anyone else think that we should be out there with them? I mean this is our part for them. Why aren't we with them?" I asked.

Gustav nodded. "I agree with you. Why don't we talk to Saki **(*Note: Saki is one of the guy's bodyguards)**and see if we can."

"We'll have to be careful though." Georg replied apprehensivly.

Tom grinned. "We will. I want to meet some of these fans."

As soon as we were about to get up, I heard the cracking sound of glass. I whipped around. _What the hell was that? What broke? _I turned around to face the guys. Georg was looking over myshoulder, trying to see. "Did you all hear that?" I asked. They all nodded.

When we got up to see what had happened, I heard a loud girl's voice. "What the fuck are you doing you stupid tramp?!" _Well this can't be good._When I looked over I saw something that made my heart drop. There were two girls standing face to face, only inches away from eachother. One of them, a tall, baby faced blonde haired girl wearing a green dress, who looked incredibly furious was looming over a very short girl with razor cut back hair, a black dress and a pair of black Dr. Martins. The punk looking girl looked terrified. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The bigger girl yelled in her face.

The punk girl cleared her throat. "I.. I tripped..." She stuttered. "Honestly, Stephanie... I only tripped."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her. "You shouldn't even be here goddamnit! This is _my_night, and you're goin to ruin it!"

"I-I haven't done anything wrong! This is my favorite band and I just want to have a good time... I won't even talk to you. At all." She insisted. She had some accent that I couldn't detect.

"Get _out_of my face, bitch!" Stephanie took her drink and threw it at the punk girl. She flinched. Not many people were looking, but I heard a few people laugh... The girl ran off and disappeared into the bathroom. Stephanie and two other girls laughed.

My brother looked away. "What do we do, Bill..." He asked quietly.

In the backround I heard Gustav getting angry and Georg trying to calm him down. He hated the sight of this just like Tom and I did...

I sighed. "We're not going to throw her out. Party's almost over anyway... Altough it hurts to watch stuff like that."

My brother and I, along with the other two boys in the band had been bullied from the time we were little kids. I used to get picked on and pushed around everyday for wearing make-up, dressing in black, shit like that. Tom used to get his dreads ripped so that he would get pulled on he ground. We all got bullied. And watching someone else have the same stuff happen to them broke my heart... I loved my fans very, very much, and now this happens.

"So we just keep her here? Just let her go?" Gustav demanded, coming up behind me.

I turned around. "What else can we do?"

Georg ran is fingers through his hair. "I hope she's okay."

I sighed heavily. "I do too..."


	2. The Girl with the Scar

**(*Note: Yes, that is me in the picture. Normally I don't take stuff like that, but I wanted to be a little dramatic for this story... so... ON TO THE CHAPTER!)**

(By the way, this is her dress! [short-black-official-fitted-formal-dress])

****Bill's POV****

The party was over, and everyone had left. The band and I had stayed behind to help clean up, since there was a lot of time spent in putting this together, it was only polite to help. Every now and again I would look over at the girl's bathroom door, waiting to see if the girl pwould come out. Although I knew she wasn't there. People had already checked the bathrooms... I wanted to say something to her. I didn't know what, but I just wanted to say something to her to make her feel better.

"Bill?" Tom's voice came from behind me. "She's not there you know."

"I know that." I sighed heavily, looking down. "Come on, let's go."

The four of us, lead by Saki, began walking toward the doors. It was pouring rain outside, but I could see the clear figure of a person sitting on the curb. As we got closer, I could see that this person was wearing a black dress... and Dr. Martins. My heart skipped a beat. _There is no way that that is her._ I thought to myself. I tried to get around Saki, but he saw her before I could. Next thing I knew he was walking over to her.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You shouldn't still be here."

The girl jumped up, and held her hands up like she was getting arrested. I was take aback but her appearance. She couldn't have been older than fourteen, but maybe that was because of her height. She definitely wasn't taller than five feet. Yet she was covered in tattoos. She had a half sleeve on her left arm that went down to about an inch past her elbow, and a tiger-lily tattoo on her right shoulder. All the vines and leaves were spiraling down her arm. On her left forearm she had a strange yin-yang surrounded by small silver flowers, and there was a blue butterfly on her wrist. She was so young... so many tattoos. She also had snake bites. Jesus. Her eyes were the biggest and bluest eyes I had every seen. They were this icy-sapphire blue color with dark brown specks mixed in. Her hair was black on top, about to her shoulders minus an inch and a half or so, with the left side buzzed to a pixie cut, then was razor cut in a deep angle to the right so that her hair was very uneven. The buzzed side was dyed atomic turquoise and so was the underside. In her raver cut bangs there were a few streaks of the same color. She looked amazing. She also looked terrified.

Saki got close to her, and she backed up. "What are you still doing here? You should have left an hour and a half ago."

The girl flinched. "I wasn't doing anything I swear!" She stuttered in the same alien accent as before. "I was waiting for my dad!"

I grabbed Saki's shoulder. "It's okay, let me talk to her. She wasn't doing anything wrong." He nodded and stepped aside. The girl gave me a thankful smile. I smiled back at her. "Hi!" I said happily, trying to make her feel less nervous.

She smiled. "Hello, Bill."

"What's your name?"

"Kira. Kira McAvoy." She dipped her head.

Georg came up next to me. "That's pretty. I like that."

Her pale face flushed a bright red. "Thank you."

"So, Kira." Tom started to say. "Why's your dad so late?"

She sighed. "Who the fuck knows. He's always late. And I left my backpack in his car, so no phone, no money to call a cab and of course, it's fucking raining. I thought that I'd wait for it to calm down before I started to walk home, because there was no way in hell that I was going to walk all the way home in the pouring rain wearing a strapless dress." She replied with a slight edge to her voice. "My dad isn't the most reliable person on the planet, but this is ri-goddamn-diculous."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Kira." I replied.

Kira McAvoy shrugged. "I'm pretty used to it."

"You look cold." I noted, watching her shiver.

She nodded. "Just a little." I smiled and gave her my leather jacket. It fit her perfectly. "Thank you, Bill." She exclaimed.

Gustav looked at her, concerned. "How are you getting home?"

"Probably just going to wait until the rain stops." She whispered quietly.

I looked back at the guys with a look that they could all understand. I looked back at Kira. "Give us a moment." She nodded.

The four of us walked away from her. "What's up, Bill?" Gustav asked.

I looked over at Kira who was leaning up against a wall. "Guys... let's take her home. After what happened to her earlier, she could use a break."

"You want to drive her home?" Georg whispered.

I nodded. "Yes! She's only a kid, guys. She was completely calm with us, she's harmless. Let's just take her home. Please guys?" I begged. They knew I was right, but they still gave me doubting looks. "You know it's a good idea."

They all gave in. "Alright, Bill. We'll do it." Tom sighed.

I grinned and walked back toward Kira while the others told Saki. She looked up at me. "What's up buttercup?"

"We're giving you a ride home."

Kira's eyes got really wide. "Oh, no! I could never ask you to do that!" She tried to protest. She seemed truely shocked.

I laughed. "You didn't ask me silly!"

"Bill..."

Tom patted her head. "Don't worry we don't bite. Where are you staying?"

She smiled, flashing her teeth. "You guys are the greatest." She proceeded to tell us her address. "I don't live here, that's my mum's old house. She decided to keep it so we come here every winter."

Gustav nodded. "That's actually only a 25 minute drive from here."

Kira's eyes lit up. "You guy really don't have to do this. I owe you big time."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Just get in the damn limo." He teased.

We all piled in, Kira sitting in between Tom and I. "It's so warm in here." She said. "Thank God!" We all laughed. We gave Saki the address and we drove off.

"So Kira!" I started. "I love your accent. Sorry, I had to say it. You sound almost like a Geordie girl. Or something like that." **(*Note: Geordie i a term for the North Eastern English accent. It sounds kind of Scottish almost.) **I told her.

Kira laughed. "Awww thanks, Billy! I'm actually Scottish. You were close."

"Were you born there?"

She nodded. "Yup! I live in New York though. Brooklyn to be exact. I haven't been to Scotland for a loooong time." Her voice was sad.

I gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "It's no big deal. I like New York. There aren't many punks in Scotland. I love the punk scene in New York. We're a dying breed. Which sucks dick but what can you do about it?"

Gustav nodded. "Good point. Real punks and real metalheads are dying out. It's depressing."

She threw her hands up. "Exactly! Now we have all these people claiming to be punks and metalheads and they listen to stupid shit that makes people like Sid Vicious and Randy Rhoads facepalm in their graves..." Kira ranted. It was cute to watch.

She had an amazing point. Now I wasn't a punk, but I knew what she meant. I remember trying to explain my style to people back when I was still in school... No one understood it. "I love the way you think, Kira." I told her.

"Thank you, Bill." She blushed again.

After about twenty minutes of talking, laughing and listening to Kira's witty comments, we pulled up outside her house. The rain was coming down harder, and it seemed even colder. I decided to walk with Kira to the door. Right as we got out, she kept the door open and looked straight at Tom. "By the way, Tom. I respect any guy who had a teddy bear." Everyone cracked up. She blew a kiss and closed the door.

We stopped on the porch. I tuned to face her. "Well Kira, I'm glad I got to meet you. Despite the circumstances." I told her.

She cocked her head. "Circumstances?"

I sighed. "I saw what happened between you and that girl Stephanie."

Her face got pale and she looked down. "Oh... you saw that huh..."

I nodded. "Yes... Kira, tell me the truth. Does that happen a lot?" I asked, concerned.

She paused, unsure of what to say. Then she looked down. "Yes... Yes it does. Everyone does shit like that. I'm the weird little foreign punk girl that just sits and draws all day... I'm pretty used to it."

I scooped her up in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, Kira..."

She gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. "It's alright, love."

I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and began to write something on it. "I'm giving you this, because I want to make sure you'll be okay."

Then the front door opened, and a very drunk, angry looking guy stepped outside. "Kira, where the fuck were you?"

"At the party, dad! You never came to pick me up and Tokio Hotel dropped me off." She tried to explain, looking scared.

I reached out to shake his hand. "I'm sorry it took so long, sir." He just grunted.

"Get in the house, Kira." He snapped, going back inside.

Kira sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

I shook my head. "He seems pleasant." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

The Scottish girl snorted. "Oh yeah, he's a real peach." Then she looked up real fast. "Do you want your jacket back?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Keep it. I have more than I need."

She shook her head, smiling. "You're a saint, Bill Kaulitz." She gave me a huge hug. "Thank you all. For everything. Tell them I said that."

"KIRABETH GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" Came her dad's voice as he appeared outside once more.

I nodded. "I'm sorry sir, I was just leaving." I turned to Kira and smiled. "Goodbye, Kira. I hope to see you again." I pressed the piece of paper into her hand, dipped my head in respect for her father, and ran back towards my limo.

As we drove away, I watched as Kira waved from her window. I couldn't help but worry about her. And of course, it probably wasn't the best idea for me to give a fan my phone number, but for some reason I really care about Kira. And I didn't trust her father... Something about him scared me... And the way she looked at him, with a terrified look in her eyes gave me chills. I hoped to God she would call me...

And hopefully i would see Kira McAvoy again.


	3. A new kind of hooky

**[AIRWEAR-DR-MARTENS-1914-14-EYELET-BLACK1]****  
****(*Note: Thes are Kira's boots, just so you guys know!)****  
****[tortoiseshell-kitten-to-good-home_5248890]**  
**(*Note 2: This is Kira's kitten, Sidd)**  
[9ee0640a-1d60-4703-919f-b997fbfb92bc-tmp]  
**(*Note 3: This is Kira's t-shirt)**

**Bill's POV**

The night had passed and when I got up I found myself checking my phone every three minutes, waiting for that call. At around eleven in the morning I was sitting in the living room watching some random movie I wasn't even paying attention to, when all of a sudden my phone went off in my pocket. It was an unknown number. I grinned and answered, hoping it was her. "Hello?" I said a little too excitedly.

"Hiya! I was hoping that I wasn't waking you up." Came the Scottish accent on the other line.

I felt the smile on my face get really big. "Morning Kira! And no, I've been up for a while."

She laughed at me. "I thought you were lazy, man!"

"That's only on tour."

Kira scoffed. "Dork."

The whole time we talked, my hands were shaking and my heart fluttered every single time she laughed. It sounded beautifully wicked, mixed in with the sound of bells, completed with a soft little snort at the end... The feeling I got in my stomach when I heard that girl laugh was the feeling I got when the band played our first concert in front of 30,000 people... The sound of the crowd was enough to make me fall down. Not because it scared me, I don't have stage fright. It was just one of the greatest sounds in the world. But Kira's laugh had just gone to number one.

"So, what are you doing, Kira?"

I heard the rustling of paper in the backround. "Drawing. And watching Saw."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ewww. So much blood!"

"HEY! Jigsaw is a beast."

I shook my head. "You're so weird."

There was a pause. "So, I have to ask. Why did you give me your number again?" She asked.

I sighed. I didn't know how to tell her. But I knew I had to. "Because I was worried. With what happened last night, the way your dad... talked to you, and the way you look at him... I just got kind of worried and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Your dad... he kind of scares me to be completely honest." I explained, trying not to sound as woried as I really was.

Kira breathed heavily. "I see... well I thank you for your concern. Believe it or not you saw the good side of my dad last night."

_What the fuck? _"THAT was his good side? What else does he do?"

She laughed at the shock in my voice. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime. If I ever get to know you better." I could hear the smile in her voice.

It made me start to grin. "Where is he?"

She scoffed. "Working at a bar. He goes in at nine, works 'til four, drinks 'til eleven, then drives home at midnight. That's my daddy!" She replied, her words thick with irritation.

"So you're at home all day?"

"Unfortunately." She mumbled.

Before my lips could even form the words, I felt all of the blood rush to my face. _Thank God Tom isn't awake..._ "Well... How about I come pick you up?" I asked, trying to hide my nervous voice. _The fuck is wrong with you, Bill? _

There was a long pause. "Are you serious?" She asked, really stunned that I would even suggest it. "You and me?"

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, why not? Just give me like twenty to twenty-five minutes and I'll be over. We could go get lunch and just hang out or something. It would get you out of the house and personally I think you're pretty cool." _And I really want to see you again._ I wanted to say. But that would be weird.

Kira gave me a small laugh."Well... Alright. Yes. I'd love that." I could hear her voice shaking a little. I could also hear the huge smile in her voice. "Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean aren't you worried about those assholes who follow you around and take pretty pictures? I don't want to be any trouble for you, Bill."

I shook my head. "No, it'll be fne, Kira. Trust me. Besides. I'm out with a friend, having a good time, so it doesn't really matter."

"Ohhhhh I'm your friend now, huh?" She giggled, teasing me.

I turned bright red again. "Oh shut up."

When she started laughing this time, she snorted really loud and the next thing I knew, we were both cracking up over the phone, me to the point of tears, and Kira... she could barely breathe. "So... twenty minutes?" I managed to say.

She was gasping for air. "Yeah. I'll see you then, man!" The line went dead.

I ran upstairs and quickly got change into a pair of loose fitting jeans, and the t-shirt I wore for the _Rette Mich_ video. My hair was down, but I didn't care, and all I put on was eyeliner. Nothing else was needed. Kira was pretty chill. I figured she didn't care. I ran back downstairs, grabbed Tom's keys for his Escalade, and drove off. By the time I was heading down the street, I realized I had forgotten to turn the TV off.

When I pulled up outside Kira's house, it seemed lighter and less gloomy than it had last night. I had gotten a bad vibe from her house, but now that vibe was gone. It got better when I rang the doorbell. "Come on in!" I heard Kira yell. I looked up and there she was in her window. I waved. "Give a moment. Let yourself in, I'll be right down!" She told me, then disappeared.

Her house wasn't what I expected. When I first walked in, I saw a black leather rounded couch that surrounded a coffee table, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Sitting on the coffee table was a sketchbook that had been closed. There were scattered pieces of paper all over the table, and in between pages of her book. But I didn't dare look, mainly because I knew she would probably kill me. Even though Kira was prety chill.

"Make yourself at home, Bill!" I heard her call.

I shrugged. "Thanks!" I called back, sitting down on the couch. As soon as I sat down I heard a soft meow from the floor. I looked down and saw a small tortoiseshell kitten with bright green eyes sitting at my feet. I couldn't help but smile. "Hallo!" I murmured. It meowed at me again and jumped up into my lap, putting its paws on my chest. I pet the small kitten as it crawled all over me.

I heard Kira giggle. "I see you've met Sidd."

I smiled at her. "He's so adorable!" I looked the Scottish girl up and down. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight black, ripped up jeans, a black Casualties t-shirt and her black leather jacket was draped over her arm. She looked amazing. "Nice." I told her.

Her face turned that bright rosey red. "Thanks. You too. I've always loved that t-shirt." She sat down next to me and started to pet Sidd. "He likes you."

"How old is he?"

"Four months."

I gave her a surprised look. "He looks younger than that." I noted.

She nodded. "He's a small one. He's a great kitty though. My brother him to me..." She trailed off, her voice becoming sad. When I looked her in the eyes she grinned. "Anyway! So what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I was thinking we could go get something to eat. I know I'm starving."

Kira nodded. "I am too."

"Great! Any preferances?"

"Ehm..." She bit her lip and looked away for a second. "Italian?"

"You like Italian?" I asked her.

Kira laughed. "Oh GOD yes! I love it! I was all my brother cooked. Then again he can't cook anything else." She rolled her eyes. "He was a dork."

I gave her a confused look. "Was?"

She looked off, a sad look in her eyes. "Yes... Beau died three months ago... Car crash..." She uttered in an almost haunted tone.

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Oh... God I'm so sorry, Kira..." I couldn't imagine that, losing my brother. Tom was everything to me. I don't think I could live if he died... That must have put Kira through hell.

She turned back to me, her face all happy again. "It's fine, Bill. Don't worry about it. You want to go?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course, let's go." Sidd jumped off my lap and trotted up the stairs. "Bye, kitty!"

Kira giggled. "You're funny. C'mon!" She took my hand and pulled me out to the car.

Okay to clear shit up, my computer loves to post the incomplete versions of this my stuff on here. So I apologize for all of that. Anyway! Thanks for reading and please rate, comment... and all that other lovely shit. Danke schon!


	4. Cameras or Jason Voorhees?

****Bill's POV********

I had never really had a girl for a friend before. I mean, not as a really good friend. It was always me and Tom. Plus Andreas. That was about it. I'm mean sure I had thousands of girls wanting to be my friend, (more like my girlfriend) but I could never date a fan like that. You never know if she loves you for you or because of who you are to the world. If Kira really was a fangirl, she didn't show it. Not once.

The Italian restraunt we ended up going to was packed, but quiet. The lady at the desk took one look at Kira, wrinkled her nose and smiled a me. Obviously knowing who I was. She looked at a tall waitress who smiled. "Right this way, sir." She said, her accent Italian accent very thick. I nodded and followed. She other lady who had looked down her nose at Kira waved and told us to enjoy.

Kira elbowed me in the ribs. "Looks like a keeper, Bill!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, shortie." After all, she was only 4'11.

"You're just too fucking tall." Kira said, glaring playfully.

The lady took us to a table right next to the windows. "Is this okay?" The woman asked.

Kira looked around and gave me a look. She looked at the woman and said something to her in Italian. She said something back to her and took us to a table in the back that still had a lot of people, but we weren't by the windows. Kira smiled. "Perfecto! Grazie mille." I knew enough Italian for that one. After sitting down we ordered our drinks and were left alone.

I gave Kira a questioning look. "What did you say to her?"

She shrugged. "I just asked her for a table that wasn't near the windows."

"Why?"

"Because it's hard to eat with someone stalking you around like Jason Voorhees with a fucking camera." Kira responded with her signature wicked smile.

I blinked. "Did... Did you just compare paparazzi to the killer from Friday the 13th?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Kira laughed. "I did! And they're almost as bad... no. Strike that. I would take Jason Voorhees to people with cameras _any day."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So, you'd rather have a psycho killer with a machete chase you around than have a camera in your face?" I demanded.

Her face got serious. "Bill, believe me when I say that I _hate_ cameras."

I took out my phone and pretended to turn the camera on. "So if I were to take a picture of you right now..."

Kira covered her face. "You're an asshole, Bill! Don't you dare!" She yelled, trying to hold back her laughter. "I will kill you!"

I pretended to take pictures of her. "Why? It's just a picture!"

"I hate pictures! I don't like having my face on film." Kira said, uncovering her face.

I smiled at her. "But you're so pretty." I said, just loud enough for her to heard.

Kira's face got bright red again. She had a beautiful blush. She looked down at the table, biting her lip. So worth it. When she looked up she pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled back. "What are you ordering?" She asked me.

I looked down, realizing I hadn't even looked. "Ehm... I don't know. What were you thinking?"

"Four cheese lasagna. It's amazing, trust me." She told me, pointing it out on the menu. "You'd like it. And there's no meat whatsoever."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Awesome sauce!" She giggled.

I shook my head. "I just realized I have no idea how old you are. I mean you seem short enough to use a kids menu but considering how much you swear, I have no clue." I teased.

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm fifteen. Going to be sixteen in April."

I was stunned. "You seem so much younger than that!"

"I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" She protested.

"You never, ever will!"

She flipped me off. "I'm going to steal your height."

That was when the waitress came. She smiled at Kira. "Hello Kira!" She exclaimed.

Kira turned her head."Hey, Annie. How's it going?"

Annie smiled. "Fantastic. I'm engaged!"

"I told you Ryan would propose!"

The lady shook her head. "You were right, you were right."

Kira laughed. "I usually am! Well congrats, Annie."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kirabeth." _Kirabeth? _"Anyway, what would you like? Although I really don't need to ask."

"Not like I ever changed my mind. You know me. Four-cheese lasagna, and I think my friend wants the same thing. Right, Bill?" She turned to me.

I nodded. "Oh, yes. Thank you." I gave Annie a smile.

"Got it. I'll get that right in for you." She said, walking off.

Kira grinned. "Family friend."

I nodded. "I figured. So... Kirabeth?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. That is my name. My real name. You will NEVER call me Kirabeth, understand?" She told me, the edge in her voice was quite obvious.

I nodded. "I promise. It's pretty though!"

"I swear to God I will hit you with this breadstick!"

I laughed. "Alright, alright!"

Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Better than the first time

****Bill's POV****

"So you can stand watching people getting torn apart and murdered in horror movies, but you're terrified of elevators?" I asked Kira as we began to drive back to my place.

Kira nodded. "Hate them. Absolutely can't stand them." She shuddered.

"I'm guessing claustrophobia?"

"Yup. I feel like I'm falling, and I really can't breathe. Plus I got trapped in one when I was three by myself for four hours. And the power was out. So... Yeah, I'm not a fan."

My eyes got wide and I looked over at the Scottish girl in the passenger seat. "Are you serious?"

She gave me a small smile. "Yes. It was honestly terrifying."

_Fuck that would scare the shit out of anyone! _"Sounds terrifying."

She shrugged. "I'd take horror movies any day. Because that shit is fun." She giggled. "Hey, Bill. I want to play a game." Kira growled in a low voice.

I glared playfully at her. "No."

"But I want to see what your insides look like." Her voice had changed into a sugary sweet little girls voice, the kind of voice you'd hear in a movie where a little girl's doll starts talking to her... It gave me chills.

"Kira, I will kill you." I joked.

"Biiiiiiiillll! Biiiiiillllllll! You wouldn't want to hurt me, would you? Biiiiiillllllll!" She started giggling like a maniacal child.

"Kira, do NOT make me say your name!"

Her eyes got wide and she sat down in her chair quietly. "I'll be good now."

I laughed. "You're strange. Now, how about some music?" I turned on the radio, and out of the speakers came Love Gun by KISS.

Kira's jaw dropped. "I love this song!"

I looked over at Kira, impressed. "You like KISS?"

She nodded. "Hell yes. I mean I don't like them NEARLY as much as I love Black Sabbath and Motley Crue, but I do like them. This song is my favorite." She responded, a huge smile on her face.

I was really impressed now. "You have really good tastes in music." I told her.

She grinned. "I know! I mean I'm a punk, but shit man, stuff like this," She pointed at the radio. "Is just fantastic."

"I agree! So who all do you like? I'm not really that into punk, but I'm willing to try it out!"

Kira's eyes lit up. "Well, I absolutely love The Sex Pistols, for one. The Dead Kennedys, Rancid, The Casualties," She pointed at her shirt. "Black Flag... Joan Jett is my idol, so The Runaways, D.I., The Ramones, Pennywise, Rites of Spring, Against Me!, The Misfits are fucking fantastic... God there are so many. But I also love Sabbath, Motley Crue, AC/DC, Zeppelin, Nirvana is one of my favorites, and someone I _know _that you like, David Bowie."

I smiled at that. "You're a Bowie fan?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Oh GOD yes. I also like screamo though... Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides is pretty good, I Am Ghost is fantastic, I absolutely LOVE Marilyn Manson with all my heart, Motionless in White, and of course, Tokio Hotel." She gave me a smile. "It's easy to say I like music. Just a little bit."

I laughed. "Just a little. Well, you know good music, Kira."

She giggled. "I think so too." Then her eyes got big as she looked at the driveway I was pulling into. "Wait... This is your house?" She whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Are you sure that's a good idea? Letting a fan into your house. Wont the other fangirls get jealous?" She flashed me her wicked smile.

"You consider yourself a fangirl?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. But other people might."

I shrugged. "Who else is going to find out?"

She laughed. "Good point. Let's go. Looks like everyone's here." She said, using her head to point to Georg and Gustav's cars in the driveway.

When Kira and I walked up the front steps, I almost put my arm around Kira's shoulders. For no reason at all. I just... wanted to. I really liked Kira McAvoy. She was a great friend, a really cool girl, and she was a Scottish punk. You don't get much cooler than that. She was really awesome company. "Wont everyone be surprised to see you again." I teased.

Kira gave me a nervous look. "I'm not going to get you in trouble, right? Like with the guys?"

I cocked my head, giving her a confused look. "No, why?"

She shrugged. "Well... Because I'm a fan, and I don't want them thinking that I'm just trying to get close to you because you're Bill Kaulitz." She told me.

I shook my head. "I don't think that. I mean I think you're a really friendly girl and you really have good intentions. If you were going to attack me, you would have done it already." I replied. And I didn't have to lie... And with that, I opened the door and let us both inside. "Guys, I'm back!"

"Where the hell were you?" Tom asked when I walked into the living room, Kira hiding behind me.

I smiled. "Out with a friend." I grinned.

Gustav raised his eyebrows. "A friend?"

"Guys, you remember Kira, right?" I said, stepping aside.

Kira waved. "Afternoon boys." She gave a small wave.

They all stared at her and smiled. "Kira!" Tom yelled. He jumped up and hugged her. "How are you, girl?!"

Kira looked surprised. "I'm just fine, how are you Tom?"

Georg looked almost as happy as my brother. "I didn't think we'd see you again, Kira."

She laughed. "Neither did I! Oh, thanks again for the ride. You guys were too kind to do that."

I rolled my eyes. "Kira, it's fine. Trust me."

"You're too sweet." She giggled.

After hugging everyone, we all sat down. "How did this come into play?" Tom asked me.

I shrugged. "Well, I gave her my number last night." They all looked at me like I was crazy. I responded with a _I'll tell you later, I won't say it now _expression on my face. "I waited for her to call me this morning which she did, so now I picked her up and we've been hanging out ever since. I decided to bring her back here. I didn't realize that all of you were here." I explained.

"Probably wondering where the hell Bill wondered off to." Kira said.

Gustav scoffed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Kira cringed. "Fuck guys... I'm sorry about that."

Tom patted her on the head. ""Not your fault, Kira."

"You were sleeping, Tom." I insisted. "I wasn't going to wake you up to tell you I was leaving."

The argument continued, while Kira just sat there and laughed. I don't know what she was laughing at, whether is was our terrible invalid points, or just the fact that we were arguing over something so stupid, but she was just cracking up. Everyone just stared at her after a while. "What is so funny?" I demanded playfully.

"You guys!"

"How are we funny?" Georg asked, smiling at her.

She shrugged. "You're argument was completely ri-goddamn-diculous, but you guys are persistent. It's just funny." I loved her teasing smile. Really, I just loved her smile in general.

There was something weird going on though. The way I felt about Kira... It was very weird. How I barely knew her yet at the same time I felt like... like I could trust her. It was just like being a kid. You don't have to be anything but yourself, you don't have to hide anything... because no one will ever judge you. Also... those crushes you get when you're little, the ones that stay in the back of your head, or the ones you don't even realize until later... That was what I thought about when it came to Kira. I thought about when I was younger and I used to have a crush on this girl I went to school with. We had fun, we laughed, we joked around all the time... Just like Kira and I. I didn't know if I really meant that though. I mean she was five years younger than me, and she wasn't even sixteen yet. If I really did like her, what the hell was I supposed to do about it? Or maybe I was over thinking this and I didn't actually like her, I was just happy to have a girl as a friend. But I couldn't help but feel like I wanted more than that... _Fucking hell, Bill! Stop saying shit like that! _I screamed at myself. _You've known her for two days! _True... but I did believe in love at first sight... _Don't say that again! _

"Bill!" Kira yelled, pulling me out of my trance.

I looked around, and everyone was staring at me. "Hm? What?"

"We were thinking about going to see a movie. Halloween II. Since Kira loves horror movies." Tom told me, not taking his eyes off me.

Gustav walked out of the computer room. "Yeah it's the last week here so I think we should go see it."

Kira grinned. "I'm game. What about you, Bill?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? We haven't been to the movies in a while." I looked at Kira. "No elevators!"

"Yay!"

Tom grabbed his car keys. "Let's go guys! It starts in twenty minutes!" With that everyone jumped up and ran out the door.

Sorry it's a little dull, I didn't sleep last night so my inspiration is really low. Thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
